Resurrection
by Fatal Attracti0n
Summary: Shuichiro has died....for the fourth time. But strangely, this time, he won't be reborn. Kohaku must live with this burden for all of eternity...unless she can fall in love all over again... Koryu Kohaku
1. The Funeral

Resurrection 

Prologue and Chapter 1: The Funeral

Disclaimer: I only lubs Wish, I don't own it

Author's Note: Holas people! Fatal Attracti0n here! I had another account on Fan Fiction but it kinda screwed up and I made a new one. Hehe sweatdrop my first, er…second fanfic, enjoy! And pleasey-weasy lemon pie-squeezy review! Arigatou! Oh wait, I said, 'hola' so….Adios for now!

PROLOGUE

'_No' _

_Kohaku thought uneasily. _

"_I absolutely refuse to believe it! NO! Shinichiro!" She was on her knees, _

"_S-shui…Shuichiro…" The tears were now forming, Kohaku felt a soft hand on her head, she looked up. Her vision was a little blurry but through the tears she saw the worried face of- _

"_Madame Hisui..." Hisui bent down, "Hello little on,. I heard what happened…" Hisui wiped away tears from Kohaku's face, but the heart broken angel looked away. She had just found out that Shuichiro had died again...this was his what, 4__th__ time already? But still…this time…he won't be reincarnated._

"_Maybe…maybe they made a mistake?" Kohaku tried to smile, hope creeping onto her face. Hisui closed her eyes and shook her head sadly._

"_No…God has already looked into this matter. Twice. I am sorry Kohaku…"_

CHAPTER 1: THE FUNERAL

Kohaku stood miserably at the front of Shuichiro's house; it is now Kohaku's house. In Shuichiro's will, he wanted Kohaku to have the house. Kohaku was wearing a silk black kimono that was down to her legs. It was decorated with imprints of orchids, some fully bloomed, others still blossoming. 

She bowed her head in greeting to the people who passed her to enter the house. Most of the people were the children whom Shuichiro cared for when he was a doctor. They had come with their parents to say their apologizes. Kohaku gave them a deflated grin but on the inside, she wanted to die. She wanted to be on Shuichiro's side like she had been for almost four centuries. How did this happen?

MEANWHILE IN HEAVEN….

"But please! Oh holy one! You must be able to do SOMETHING, ANYTHING!" Hisui was standing before god, several angelic guards holding her back. She had lost her wings long ago, but she had persuaded one of the Master Angels, Ryuki, to help her enter Heaven to talk to God about Shuichiro. 

She couldn't see God of course; all she saw was a bright ball of light and divinity. Nobody could see God, but she felt a strong aura of serenity and peace, but Hisui was far from calm.

"You are the almighty one! Why can't you bring Shuichiro back from the Underworld?" _"I'm sorry Hisui, as much as I want to help you and Kohaku, you know as well as I do that Shuichiro's soul now belongs to Satan."_ Hisui quickly looked away; she didn't want God to see her crying, not now. 

"Thank you for your audience" She shook off the irritated guards and ran out of the room. _'I do not believe there is no way to grant Shuichiro resurrection…'_ was the last think Hisui thought before entering a portal back to earth. _'No way….'_

BACK TO EARTH WITH KOHAKU 

As the last of the guests finally left, Kohaku sighed tiredly and entered the house. Other than Master Kokuyo, Kohaku was left alone. She sat down and laid her head onto the table. 

"Oh Master Kokuyo, what should I do..." He groaned quietly to himself and placed one huge hand onto her head.

"The only way to mend a broken heart is to fall in love all over again." Kokuyo replied, his voice dripping with sympathy. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep just as a tear ran down her cheek. 

There was a small knock at the door and Kokuyo stood up to answer it. He let Hisui into the house. 

"Any luck? What did God say?" But she didn't need to say anything. The dejected look on her face said it all. Kokuyo and Hisui embraced, and he kissed her forehead softly as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Kohaku…." 


	2. It Just Hit Him

Disclaimer: I do NOT own WISH. 

Author's Note: Hihi people, this chapter is for my three bestiest best best buddies, my chums, my good pals, Tayuri senpai, Kenji kun, and Qtpi sama. Lubs! 

IN THE PROLOGUE AND CHAPTER 1 

**SHINICHIRO HAS PASSED AWAY ONCE AGAIN…FOR THE FOURTH TIME. THIS TIME, HE WON'T REINCARNATE. KOKUYO TELLS KOHAKU THAT THE ONLY WAY TO FIX A BROKEN HEART, IS TO FALL IN LOVE ALL OVER AGAIN, BUT KOHAKU IS STILL HAVING TROUBLE ACCEPTING THE FACT THAT SHINICHIRO WON'T COME BACK…..**

Chapter 2: It Just Hit Him

"Master Koryu! Wait for us!" A demon with medium length black hair stood in the middle of the street. He was wearing a black sleeveless vest and black skinny jeans. He didn't wear any shoes, but also wore black arm-warmers. He was followed by two jet-black cats following his heels.

"Hurry up, you guys are so slow, if you don't speed it up, we won't get to Kokuyo's house in time!" Both of the cats had an earring strangely, a passing pedestrian gave Koryu a funny look when he saw Koryu yelling at the cats. Koryu didn't notice as the man stopped to think to himself, 

'_Just my luck, to cross paths with a mental institution escapee, on my birthday… eeek! He's looking this way! I'd better run off before he comes this way! Quietly…quietly now…'_ The paranoid man tripped over a rock and hit his head. 

"Oof!" He quickly looked back to Koryu. Koryu stared at the poor guy. 

"Boo" Koryu whispered to the frightened man.

"AHHHH!" And the pedestrian ran off, close to tears. Koryu held his stomach tightly while laughing. Hari spoke up, 

"That's Master Koryu for your information!" Ruri added to her sister's commentary. 

"And you better remember it!" Koryu wiped a tear from his eye, still shaking off the giggles.

"Why can't everybody be like him? Good man, good man. Let's go already!" They turned a corner and reached their destination. Koryu's black wings unfolded themselves and he flew over the front gate into the front yard. Ruri and Hari climbed up a nearby tree and leaped from a branch that crept over the gate. 

"Kokuyo! Hisui! Bubblehead! Anybody home?" Koryu walked up to the front door and slid it open, stepping into the house. He saw Kohaku fast asleep. 

"Yo, wake up." Koryu roughly shook Kohaku, she woke up sleepily. 

"Yes? Koryu, go away you big meanie, I'm trying to sleep!" She waved him away as she made herself comfortable. "Hey!" He kicked her, gently of course, but hard enough so that she rolled and her head almost hit the ground, she got up, half asleep, but aggressive. 

"Thanks a lot! You made me lose my warm spot!" Before Kohaku could look for her warm spot, Koryu lunged at the table, sitting down at Kohaku's previous spot.

"Oooo, warm" Koryu grinned, hoping this would anger Kohaku. She did turn a slight pink, but she turned around in a huff and walked into the kitchen. _'What's up with her?'_

"Koryu!" Hisui ran into the room, followed by a cool Kokuyo. "Kohaku's going through a very difficult time, please leave her alone for now…" Koryu looked from Hisui's anxious face, to Kokuyo's ice-cold one, and finally his eyes rested to the kitchen door. 

"What is up with everybody?" Koryu asked, a little afraid of what he was going to hear.

"Shuichiro…has died….but he won't be reborn" Kokuyo answered and wrapping his long arms around Hisui who was blinking back tears. Koryu said nothing, but stood up and walked into the kitchen, "Kohaku?" But Kohaku had already flew to the garden, he peeked through a window and saw her crying, sobbing alone. 

'_Weird…is it just me, or is it that bubblehead looks extremely... I don't know, cute….. Wait…what! That…that can't be real! I must be dreaming…Me, a highly respected demon, in l-l-lo- schoolboy crush! Yeah, that it's…just a simple…crush…who am I kidding? I'm 3290 years old, not 18. I'm in….I can't even say it. But with Kohaku, of all people! Well...non-human creatures. But still-' _

"Koryu? I didn't notice you there for a second, what's new?" Kohaku had wiped her eyes while the demon was deep in thought.

"N-nothing! I heard what happened…with Shuichiro and all…how are you keeping up?" He tried to smile, but his face remained still and blank. 

"I guess I have to move on!" Kohaku laughed, but Koryu could tell it was forced. He flew over next to her, and wrapped his arms around her. 

"K-Koryu? What are you doing?" This is the first time the two have been so close together. The air around them was filled with concern. Koryu slowly brought his lips to Kohaku's ear.

"If I ever see you cry again…you'll…you'll" Koryu was so nervous, he was stuttering with his words, his tongue unable to tame the words rolling off and into Kohaku's ear.

"You'll… I'll…I'll make you cry more!" _'Lame shit, but this is the best I can come up with!'_

"Koryu…" The innocent angel looked up at her friend with eyes full of tears. _'Aw hell! I had to go and make her cry more! I didn't mean it, I'm sorry! Just stop crying!'_

"Thank you" She smiled through her tears, 

"These are tears of happiness! So don't look so startled, thank you for caring" Koryu quickly let go of Kohaku and turned away, just barely fast enough so Kohaku wouldn't see his pale pink blush. _'These are tears of happiness…neither are they of sadness…but of desire…I want…I want not Shuichiro…I want…Koryu?"_

**Another author's note: So? Wadcha think? Please review! Do it…now…Yes, yes go review!**


	3. Tears of Desire

Disclaimer: Wish

**Disclaimer: Wish? me do not own. Resurrection? Uh…sure**

**Author's Note: This is for 'Smarties'!! - and if you're Tari chan or Qtpi then you guys know what crap I'm talking about haha. Please read and review! **

IN CHAPTER 2 

**IN CHAPTER 2: IT JUST HIT HIM, IT IS KORYU'S FIRST APPEARANCE IN 'RESURRECTION' AND HE IS THE LAST PERSON…ER…DEMON TO FIND OUT THE SHUICHIRO NEWS. AND HE THINKS THAT HE MIGHT HAVE A 'SCHOOLBOY CRUSH?' IN THIS CHAPTER WHAT WILL HE HAVE TO SAY ABOUT ALL THIS? AND HOW DOES HE REACT? HOW WILL KOHAKU REACT TO KORYU'S REACTION? AND HOW WILL KOKUYO REACT TO KOHAKU'S REACTION TO KORYU'S- AW, WHAT THE HELL AM I TALKING ABOUT, GET ON WITH IT!!**

Chapter 3: Tears of Desire

It has been almost a week since Shuichiro's funeral, not to mention the unexpected hug a certain demon and a certain angel shared in a garden. And Kohaku seems back to normal! But then again…it just seems…. Hisui sighed as she handed Kokuyo a cup of jasmine tea. 

"She's attended to her regular chores, maybe she's alright" Hisui smiled skeptically to Kokuyo. Kokuyo placed the cup onto the table and pulled Hisui into his lap. 

"I dunno" He grunted tiredly, resting his long face onto Hisui's light flowing hair. Koryu was just behind the corner, trying not to gag. 

'_I'd better leave the crappy love doves to themselves, where is Kohaku? I need my fair share of bullying'_ The cold-hearted demon shook dust out of his hair and exited the house and into the garden where he found Kohaku watering the trees.

"Hey bubblehead" 

"AHHH!" Kohaku didn't hear Koryu sneaking up behind her and she blanked out for a short moment. She tripped on a rock and she went falling, face first towards the ground. Koryu, with fast reflexes, had her in another hug. She gazed at the demon, who didn't move for a second and a half, before quickly let go. 

His black wings spread out from his back and he jumped into the air. He ordered her, 

"Forget you ever saw that" and flew off, his face masked in embarrassment. Before she could even utter a simple 'wait' Madame Hisui came into the garden, missing the entire thing.

"Good morning Kohaku"

"Hello Madame Hisui" Was all Kohaku could whisper, she sniffed the air. Kohaku could distinctively remember what Koryu smelled like. 

'_Moonlight rain…rain that has been showered by moonlight…how strange….but his skin…it's so cold…like ice…' _Hisui smiled calmly and silently observed the thoughtful look on Kohaku's pale face. Her blush was already long gone.

"What is on your mind, little one? You are very quiet today, did something happen?" Kohaku shook her head rapidly, her eyes widening. 

"No! Of course not! Why would you say that?!" The ex- archangel laughed heartily,

"No need to shout, but if you have something you want to talk about, feel free to talk to privately any time you want. I have to go inside now, dear; I'm going to make lunch." Hisui waved before turning to walking into the house.

"Madame Hisui…wait, there is…ONE thing I would like to talk about…"

MEANWHILE KORYU IS VISITING THE UNDERWORLD... 

"What the hell was I thinking?! Pulling a stunt like that!?" Koryu kicked a rock as it sprouted 6 sharp claws like a bug and short stubby black wings that were translucent. 3 blood red eyes glared back at Koryu who rolled his eyes and walked off. 

"She could never like a demon like me! Me, least of all, the rude demon who always bullies her. But then again, that might be a good thing…she'll never know…but…don't I want her to know?"

BACK TO HISUI AND KOHAKU IN THE GARDEN 

"What did you want to talk about?" Both angels were sitting under the cool shade of a large cherry blossom tree. As the two companions confided with each other, soft, pink petals tenderly showered them. 

"Well, first of all…how did you and…Master Kokuyo…meet? But if you want to keep this confidential I understand!" Before the old archangel could reply, Kokuyo appeared out of nowhere and caught a small sakura flower before it touched Hisui's soft pink cheek. 

Kohaku stood up and bowed her head slightly as a greeting to Satan's son.

"Good morning, Master Kokuyo. You are well I hope?" Kohaku didn't dare look Kokuyo in the eye. The son of the devil nodded, "Were you two talking? Sorry, I'll start making lunch." And he walked into the house before Hisui or Kohaku could even respond. 

"He's a strange one, I'll admit that to you" The 'retired' angel master of the wind laughed softly, her soft seemed to sing a song to the birds, as they gathered, flying onto branches of the cherry blossom tree. 

The birds seemed to take a great interest in their conversation.

"I was on the bridge to Earth, looking for you. The bridge to earth is made of 2 smaller paths. One path comes from the Underworld, the other path is from Heaven. The paths are guarded by both demons and angels, to ensure that humans do not discover our existence. The place where both paths meet was where we met."

"I'm sorry to disrupt you. I really am, but what did it feel like?" Kohaku was now listening with total fascination; it was like her former mentor was telling her everything she wanted to hear. 

"What it felt like…let's see… when we touched, there was a sort of…tingling feeling. It was like no sensation I've ever felt before." Hisui had a dreamy look on her face. 

"The first time in my life, I cried." Kohaku's normally crimson face turned a spooky white. 

"You…Madame Hisui you…cried? I'm a little afraid to ask, but why?" Almost instantly, the angel's hand flew to her mouth,

"I cried because…" She sighed absentmindedly. Hisui was totally lost in her memories, as if she wanted to relive it over and over. "I cried because I wanted him…I wanted to have him…more than anything. I will do anything to keep him mine…I didn't even know who he was, or where he came from, all I knew, was that I was in love."

"What about me though? I cry all the time, but, I…." Kohaku didn't know how to finish her sentence.

Hisui chuckled, "I have to admit that it's very brave of you to admit that. Very admirable indeed. Well see, the feelings sort of…activate when there is a powerful feeling of love. So maybe… Shuichiro and you weren't really in love…"

'_All she knew was that she was in love…. Shuichiro and you weren't really in love…. The feelings sort of…activate when there is a powerful feeling of love…'_

Kohaku thought about the first time she touched Shuichiro. 

'_I felt no tingling ...…, but when Koryu and touched, there WAS a feeling of tingling…a shock sort of…somehow just…different from the feeling of when I touched Shuichiro…had I really imagined a love for him?'_

"Is there someone else in your heart, Kohaku? Possibly…Koryu?" A sly smile climbed onto Hisui's angelic face as she peacefully watched Kohaku blush, then as tears raced down her cheeks. 

"Madame Hisui…I-I…I want Koryu…"

**Another Author's Note: eek!! Now things are really steaming up! Gadzooks!! If this doesn't get you to review/ read more, I don't know what does!!**


	4. Karai, the New Angel Master

**Disclaimer: If I own Wish then pigs could fly! :pig comes flying by: -.-'**

**Author's Note: Sorry that I haven't been updating this story in a long time. I have so much to do, some of my relatives have come over to our house, and they're living with us from now on. So yeah, have to help them move in and stuff.**

IN CHAPTER 3

**KOHAKU IS ABLE TO FINALLY ADMIT TO HERSELF, AND MADAM HISUI, THAT SHE MIGHT HAVE FEELINGS FOR KORYU. BUT IS KORYU WILLING TO ADMIT HIS FEELINGS FOR HER?**

Chapter 4: Karai, the new Angel Master of the Wind

Hisui smiled, and placed one hand gently on Kohaku's head.

"It makes me very happy for you to say that" She whispered, and ruffled Kohaku's hair softly. She then stood up.

"If you can realize those feelings, then you can move on. I'm very proud of you, little one" Hisui turned and walked towards the house, Kohaku watched silently as Hisui entered the house and closed the door.

Kohaku sniffed down her pride and let the rest of her tears fall, she stood up, and followed Hisui into the house, acting like nothing had happened, and that she never cried.

'_Is this love….for real this time? Or is God merely playing games with me again?...'_

MEANWHILE IN HEAVEN….

The doors to the hall that God was resting in opened. In came two angel guards in silver, translucent-looking armor. They were escorting a beautiful angel stranger.

This new angel had light blue hair that was braided loosely into 4 equally sized braids. The two braids on the side of her face were untouched, but the two braids in the back were clipped up and could been seen like disks.

She was wearing a long flowing gown that gave her the appearance of a Greek or Roman goddess. Either way, she was drop-dead hot.

The gorgeous angel kneeled before God, the two angel guards, still watching her closely.

"You called me, my liege?"

She had a twinkling sort of voice, serious, yet musical.

"_Karai, do you know why you have been summoned here?" _The angel named Karai, didn't look up at God, but at the ground.

"On the way here, I passed some angel officials, they were talking about a new Archangel since Hisui has been exiled, but I dare not make assumptions, my lord."

"_They are correct. From now on, you will be the new Angel Master of the Wind. Do you have any objections?"_

"None, I do not question your authority. I give you my most thanks. I would never have thought to be able to have been so lucky for you to pick me, out of the thousands of angels in Heaven. I feel most lucky, but if you don't mind me asking…. Why did you pick me?" Karai's silvery eyes still remained, concentrating on one spot on the white floor of God's Great Hall.

"_You have no record of evil activity, you did well in the Angel-in-Training Course. You scored more than 3 angel officials together. You've won dozens of awards for valor and loyalty to God. Why wouldn't I pick you?"_

"I see…thank you again. If you please excuse me?"

"_We shall talk more later, thank you for your time Karai" _Karai stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, the two angel guards still following her.

'_You have no record of evil activity'_

Karai smiled wickedly to herself, _'None that can be found…'_

'_You did well in the Angel-in-Training Course. You scored more than 3 angel officials together'_

'_I stole the answers…'_

'_You've won dozens of awards for valor and loyalty to God'_

'_I stole them….'_

'_Why wouldn't I pick you?'_

'_Because I HATE God….'_

BACK TO EARTH WITH MASTER KOKUYO AND MADAM HISUI

Kokuyo laid on the ground, he was resting his head in Hisui's lap. The devil's exiled son had his eyes closed, and was half asleep. Hisui was humming a lullaby to him, caressing his cheek.

Neither of them noticed the flying bunny until it landed on Hisui's shoulder.

"Usyagi? What are you doing here?" The bunny was holding a white lily, and Hisui heard God's voice, she stared into the distance with a blank expression on her pale face

By now, Kokuyo had woken up and sat up quickly, eyeing the tiny messenger quietly. Hisui snapped back to reality, she turned to Usyagi.

"Thank you for taking that long trip here to deliver this message. Please tell God that we will indeed attend" Usyagi nodded and flew off.

"What did he say?" Kokuyo asked as soon as Usyagi was out of sight.

"There is a new angel master. There will be a reception for her, it won't be at Heaven. It'll be at the Bridge of Heaven, the one connecting Earth to Heaven. It will not be close to where the Bridge of Hell is, He wants everything to go smoothly. I hope you have something nice to wear" Hisui smiled just as Koryu and Kohaku entered what they were discussing, Hisui and Kokuyo didn't know.

Kohaku was laughing, and Koryu looked slightly irritated, trying his best not to blow his top off. They were followed by Koryu's two black cats.They were Koryu's servants, Ruri and Hari.

"I felt Usyagi san's presence, his aura has somewhat disappeared though, was he here?" Kohaku asked Kokuyo and Hisui.

Hisui nodded,

"There will be a reception for Karai, the new angel master of the wind. We are invited, would you two like to come?"

Kohaku's smile seemed to have popped. Koryu muttered a quiet "Hm…." As he watched Kohaku's reactions.

"I don't know about you Koryu kun, but I would like to greet her." Kohaku faked a smile, Koryu nodded.

"I guess if everyone's going, I'll go too. I don't want to be the sour apple and be the only one NOT going." Koryu sighed tiredly.

"Count in Hari!" One cat piped up

"And Ruri!" Replied the other kitten.

**Another Author's Note: Yes, very retarded…..**


End file.
